


By Your Side

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [33]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, God Squad - Freeform, Leaden Key Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Whatever else the day brings can wait a little longer; for this moment, everything is perfect.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



Adra leaps onto Nona’s bed with an excited squeal, and happily curls herself around a pillow. With mock exasperation, Nona shakes her head at the wurm.

“You can’t always be sleeping on the bed, you know.”

Her words earn only a plaintive squeak in response as Adra wiggles deeper into her self-made nest, and Nona can’t help but smile. “Fine, you can stay here for tonight.”

As Nona climbs into bed herself- and she can’t deny that it _is_ a comfort to return to her own bed after so many days of travel and camping- Adra tilts her head and gives Nona a questioning chirp. Nona runs a comforting hand across the wurm’s scales and says, “Don’t worry, he’ll be back soon.”

She doubts that Adra can actually understand her words, but her answer seems to satisfy the wurm all the same, and soon enough she is snoring contentedly on the pillow. Nona knows she is probably spoiling the tiny creature, but Adra has proven rather difficult to refuse. And the act of spoiling her serves as a small distraction from Nona’s worries.

Because of course she worries. Thaos may have claimed that whatever he is doing is not dangerous, but _not dangerous_ is not the same thing as _safe._ She wishes he didn’t have to do it alone, or at least that he didn’t have to do it so soon after their reunion. But she knows that some things must take priority, and for now all she can do is wait.

It is with great relief when, three days later, Nona at last senses a familiar weight from the amulet around her neck.

When she meets Thaos in his room, she is struck by the odd notion that it all feels like a dream. Not the kind of dream brought on by Anwen’s tea, but the normal kind- a fleeting fantasy. The dinner laid out on the table, the dress she wears, the sight of Thaos smiling at her- -t feels as if it could all disappear in a moment if she looked too closely.

But when Thaos kisses her, it is breathtakingly and undeniably _real._ And when she wakes the next morning, everything still remains- their wine glasses on the table, the ring on her finger, and him, curled beside her in bed.

Nona watches him sleep for a moment, enjoying the rare sight with a soft smile on her lips. Then she shifts nearer to him and closes her eyes once more, focusing on the sound of his breathing and the warmth of his arms. Whatever else the day brings can wait a little longer; for this moment, everything is perfect.


End file.
